


Do I Wanna Know?

by THEBULLSHITZONE



Series: AM Multifandom song fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunk Shenanigans, F/M, Harry needs to get his life together, M/M, Mature Draco, References to Arctic Monkeys, References to Led Zepplin, Song fic, mentions of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEBULLSHITZONE/pseuds/THEBULLSHITZONE
Summary: After Harry confesses his love to Draco at a bar, things start to go south...





	1. The Bar

Draco and Harry were sitting much to close together at the bar, their sweat sticking to the vinyl bar stools. Anyone could tell both of them where drunk, from the color in Draco's pale cheeks, and Harry's loud laughter. Harry, with a beer in hand, drew Draco close by the collar. His red face got even redder. 

"Draco, I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week."

Draco smiles, and presses a kiss on Harry's nose. They both giggled.

"Is that really true?"

"Yeah, and I couldn't keep it to myself. How many secrets can you keep?"

Draco laughed, and slumped over, putting his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry put his hand on the other man's back, and whispered in his ear, 

"There's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat. A Led Zeppelin song." 

"No you didn't. I'm not a Led Zeppelin kind of guy."

"Yeah you are. And I play that song every night on repeat."

Draco lifted his head from Harry's shoulder.

"That's real romantic Harry."

"Mmm."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry asked, then took another shot. 

"Harry, are you in love with me?" 

It was now Harry's turn for his cheeks to go red. 

"I..."

"Draco?" 

Both of the men looked up to see Astoria smiling at them.

"Hey Harry, how are you?"

Harry's heart nearly stopped. In his alcohol induced haze, he had forgotten Draco was a married man, and he was recently diagnosed. 

As clearly as he could, he said, "I'm good."

"Well I'm glad to hear that Harry." 

She turned to Draco. 

"Honey, we have to head home. It's nearly two and Scorpius' babysitter is waiting for us."

Draco looked at Harry, his eyes telling him he wanted to stay. But he linked his arm with Astoria's. 

"Night Harry."

"Night Draco."

And Harry was alone and drunk at the bar.


	2. Harry is Drunk... Again

It had been two days since Draco and Harry's incident at the ba. They hadn't spoken since then. Harry didn't plan to either. Draco was a married man, and Harry had expressed interest in a relationship with him. 

Harry had had a crush on Draco since 6th year, but it had faded when he and Ginny started dating. But he and Ginny had divorced three months ago, and since then, Draco would offer to hang out with Harry every Friday night at some muggle hang out spot. That's when his love for Draco flared up again.

Sure they had drunk alcohol together, but never did they get drunk together. And never had Astoria come along.

Harry now lay across his living room couch, drinking cheap firewhiskey straight from the bottle. Everything around was blurry and burned like hell.

That night, all the kids where at Ginny's, and he appreciated that. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. Not Ginny. Not the kids. Not Draco.

But God did he want to see Draco again. He wanted him to kiss more than his nose. He wanted to hold him in his arms again. That's all Harry wanted. 

A sob escaped Harry's mouth, and he silenced it with another chug from the firewhiskey bottle.


	3. The phone call

BZZZ BZZZ

The muggle cellphone Draco kept on his bedside table was buzzing and glowing, indicating an incoming call. He groaned. He and Astoria kept it to keep in touch with muggleborn friends or whatnot. He wished it didn't ring at night. 

Draco answered the phone with a sleepy hello.

"Have you got the guys?" Harry slurred from the other side of the line. 

"What! Harry?"

Why was Harry calling him this late on a Sunday night? Did it have to do with....

"Harry, I..." He began, but Harry cut him off. 

"Is your heart still open?"

Draco felt Astoria put a hand on his shoulder.

"Babe who is it?" 

"No one. Just sec." 

He stood up and walked over to the hall, listening to Harry talk.

"You know Draco, we could be together if you wanted to."

"Harry."

"Draco... You're so.... Hot."

"HARRY!"

His cheeks where now red. The other line went silent. 

"Look Harry. What happened at the bar.. I'm sorry I did that. I didn't mean to start anything. We where drunk."

"But Draco.." 

"But nothing Harry! I'm sorry. You're clearly drunk and I'm married. I can't.... I can't be with you."

"But do you want to?"

Draco went silent. Harry's words echoed in his head. Did he love Harry? Did he want to be with him? Oh God, did he? 

No. He married Astoria, right? Not Harry.

Not Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add the last chapter sometime tonight


	4. The Door

When the doorbell rang, Harry initially didn't answer it. His head was pounding and when he opened his eyes, the room was spinning. 

But after the fifth ring, he begrudgingly got up from the couch and stumbled towards the front door. 

Of course Draco was at the door. Harry grinned.

"You came." 

He stepped towards Draco, arms spread.

Draco backed away. 

"No Harry. We need to talk."

"Why talk when we show our feelings?" 

Harry puckered his lips, anticipating a kiss.

"No Harry. We're gonna sit down and talk about this. But I'm gonna wait for you to get sober." 

He pushed Harry inside the house, and that's when he decided to pass out in Draco's arms. 

Draco groaned, and lifted Harry into his arms, bridal style. 

Once he had set Harry down on the living room couch, he set next to him and sighed. 

"Harry. I love you too."


End file.
